Jayden Wright
Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= Superkick Heard Round The World (2013 Debut) In true EWWE fashion, Jayden made his debut interfering in a big time match to make his name known. Then going by the pseudonym King Killa he targeted "The King" Jon Jay possibly costing him another reign at the EWWE Full Zone Championship in his bout against Batman at EWWE Flashback 2013. He would continue making sure to make the KIng's life hell entering the King of Extreme tournament and given the opportunity to eliminate him, it was taken instantly. Himself and Ron Stoppable also bested The King and Zero in a Tag Team contest at Title Raid 2013. The Resistance (2013 - present) Following his teaming with Ron, Jayden decided to take it upon himself to fight alongside The Resistance again, aligning himself with his cousin Devante Wright and Superman on the 36th installment of Rising against the team of The King, Nemesis Prime and Andrew Morgan. The group came out victorious with Devante getting the pinfall on The King via a Hybrid-Sault. Earlier that night a Hell in the Cell match between "The Destroyer of Heroes" and King Killa was set at the next CPV; Crash and Burn. Of course, Azkadellia wouldn't take this lightly and placed Killa in a match the very next week against her lead soldier Andrew Morgan. It looked like Jayden was going to get the victory but then the King's music played distracting him long enough to allow Andrew to hit the Assault Driver for the 3 count making that King Killa's first 1 on 1 loss. What Makes a King... (??? - ???) Crash and Burn came around and King Killa was now the one looking to uneven the score after King cost him the match against Andrew. In a barbaric showing between the two who absolutely hated each other, Jayden managed to come out as the victor by reversing The Shoe Shining into a Royal Assassination. However his victory would be short lived as The King rose from his dazed state to hit him with a Gothicutter and attempt to break his arm. Though Jayden got out of the hold, King instantly came back with a low blow and another Gothicutter to make his statement clear. The rivalry was not over yet.... King Killa on the other hand enjoyed competing and did not want this rivalry to define him. As such, he went to Jessie and requested a Zero Gravity Division match-up in which he was granted a mercenary in Deathstroke to face whom he defeated. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Azkadellia forced him into a match with his cousin and fellow resistance member Devante Wright for a Blood Bank Qualifier to weaken the resistance. While the plan didn't exactly go down as expected with them both still having immense respect for each other it did leave them both with extra fatigue without having to use the other soldiers. After another match with himself and the King at Title Raid, he was assaulted post-match and used that to take some time off to reassess himself as a competitor. He returned at the 2015 Match of Randomness at number 10 lasting 2 minutes before being thrown out by AVGN. Apparently it was revealed he thought he was eliminated by Bane even when he clearly wasn't. The next night on Awakening he confronted The King after having his interview cut short by an attack from the Harlem Scorpio. They brawled for a good 3-4 minutes of the show that was registered for Harley and Angelina before finally being separated. King Killer also appeared on Rising 49 to aid his cousin along with Goku in the fight with the A.P.A. Why King Killer didn't have the same contract as Goku despite them both being on the Awakening brand is played in part to how he debuted compared to Goku being transferred from HWL to Awakening. However he was eliminated after being taken advantage of by the numbers game leaving Devante to fend for himself which he did well as they still even without Goku picked up the win over Cell and The Longcoats. King Killer would then go into battle against Bane on the 50th installment of Awakening, whom he mistakenly believed eliminated him in the EWWE Match of Randomness. He would win the match after taking a whopping 15 German Suplex from Gotham's Reckoning, one even being on the steel steps. He then went backstage top taunt King after his Draw with Freddy Kruger that kept him from entering the Extreme Asylum match, interrupting Nightwing's own taunting by shoving him out of the way, setting up a triple threat match the next week to see who would be the man to face The King on the following major CPV. He promised he would end the King's reign of terror once and for all but it seems it was not to be as he would fall short to Mr. Miracle the next week. Undefined Now having to wait for his shot against The King, Jayden set his sights on other matters. Career Section 4 (??? - ???) Other Media In CAW Finishing Moves *King Slayer (Snapmare Driver) Signature Moves *Kill Confirmed (Superkick) *King's Desire (Hammerlock Lariat) *Royal Assassination (Death Valley Driver) Signature object *Baseball Bat Notable feuds *The King Managers * Signature Taunt # DDP Bang! Taunt Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Can't Keep Still by Jim Johnston (2013) # Carrion by Clark S. Nova and Kevin Sherwood (2013) # Hope by We Came as Romans (2014 - Present)